1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus and method and a program. More specifically, the present invention relates to a photographing apparatus and method and a program in which a photographic point in a sightseeing spot or the like can be presented to a user with a small amount of data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some recent photographing apparatuses such as digital cameras have an assistant function for automatically setting up the best composition or automatically setting photographic conditions depending on the situation when a user photographs an object.
For example, a photographing apparatus configured such that a recommended-composition image at a photographing position obtained as global positioning system (GPS) information and a photographic image to be captured by a user are superimposed and displayed has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3833486).